A variety of actuators are used in the hydrocarbon recovery industry to actuate downhole tools, such as bridge plugs, for example. Bridge plugs include, among other things, seals and anchors. In addition to actuating the seals and the anchors the actuator typically also controls the timing of actuation of the seal with respect to the anchors. Many actuators have complex and expensive mechanisms that are large and heavy and have multiple modes of failure. As such, the industry is always receptive to new and simple actuators.